


Dancing King

by Wizfairy



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: 2kim, Chaemin, F/F, Jinjoo, One Shot, Yulyen, chaekura, izone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizfairy/pseuds/Wizfairy
Summary: Minju is out to party with her friends as she was stressed with her studies. What she didn't know is she will be falling in love with a feather like girl, who they call the dancing King.





	Dancing King

**Author's Note:**

> Please pardon my wrong grammars and poor writing skills. Thank you in advance! I hope you like it :)

The night at the dance club was very alive as always. The party goers are very loud and wild at the dance floor. All the people were having fun except for a certain girl sitting on the corner table of the club. She's just looking around and doesn't even know why she was there for the first place.

"Minju-ah! You lifeless boring girl, come with us to the floor!" Yujin teasingly asked the girl.

"Yaaaa! We brought you here because you might try to jump off the bridge if we let you out by yourself!" Chaewon shouted as the music on the club is very loud.

"Let's go Minju-ah!" Yena dragged the girl, but Minju won't leave her place.

"Just continue partying without me." She complaint, letting the other girls frowned at her.

"Let's just leave her for now, I'm sure she's going to get hyper as soon as the alcohol sink in to her body." Yuri said and dragged Yena back to the dance floor.

"Minju-ah just relax yourself there and join us when you feel like it." Chaewon said smilingly.

"You're annoying me Minju! I'm going back later to drag you to the dance floor!" Yujin said and left.

Minju took a shot as she look at the girls walking back to the dance floor. Yujin and Chaewon insisted to bring her in the club because she was very stressed with school. She failed one subject in the university. She feel very depressed, that's why her two close friends were eager to make her happy. But in the end she just sat on the corner and think of her problems.

She was in her blank space when she suddenly heard loud cheers coming from the dance floor. She already feel a bit dizzy from drinking. She stood up from her seat and walked upstairs to get a better view of the center floor.

She was amazed seeing a feather like girl dancing cooly at the center. Everyone gave the girl the spot light and loud cheers. Even Yujin and the rest of her friends were cheering for her.

She can't help but fall in love with the girl's movements. It was her first time seeing a real dancing machine. She dances really cool, no wonder the people around her were going crazy.

"She's really like a feather." Minju said in amazement.

She can't take her eyes off the girl. She can't believe she's adoring her that much already. She doesn't even know who is she or where she came from but she already feel attracted to her.

As she watches the girl, she feel a different kind of admiration. She feel her heart skip a beat and all she can see is that certain girl dancing beautifully in front of her eyes.

"Minju-ah, you're just drunk. Stop dreaming and go back to your seat." Minju hit her head to wake herself up.

She didn't listen to herself and kept watching until the girl left the floor. She went back to her seat and saw the girls already there.

"Where did you go?!" Yujin asked worriedly.

"I went upstairs to get a better view of the dance floor." She replied.

"I thought you left already, you scared me." Chaewon said.

"I'm sorry." She apologized and went back to her seat.

"By the way who's that cool girl dancing at the center floor earlier?" Minju asked curiously.

"Ohh, so you saw her. She's Chaeyeon, the dancing god of this club." Yena braggingly said.

"Why you look so proud?" Yuri asked.

"Because I'm a friend of hers." Yena proudly said.

"Everyone is friends with her, pabo." Yuri told Yena.

"She's... She's really amazing." Minju shyly said.

"Don't tell me you like her??" Yujin chuckles.

"I'm just going to say this because you're my poor friend. That girl is a bad news. Everyone likes her, and she also likes everyone. But I'm not saying she's a bad person, she's really nice. Very nice, that everyone falls for her." Yujin said looking straight to Minju.

"She dated Eunbi before, but they didn't end up together." Chaewon added.

"Yuri also have crush on her before, but good thing she ended up with me instead." Yena cheekily said.

"I regretted everyday for that." Yuri sighed.

"Don't worry guys! I... I'm not interested with her." Minju lied, trying to cover her blushing face.

The girls stayed at their table for a while then went back to the floor with Minju. They dances happily on ever song that came up. Minju saw Chaeyeon also dancing in the floor, she can't help but stare in amuse at the girl.

Minju almost froze on her spot when she crossed eyes with Chaeyeon. The girl gave her a sweet smile that made her heart beat faster. Yujin and Chaewon noticed that the two were exchanging glimpse. And they both went into action that instant.

Yujin moved closer to Minju blocking her view of the girl, while Chaewon pulled Minju facing her side, opposite to Chaeyeon's spot. Her two close friends became overprotective to her.

"Look at those two, trying hard to protect Minju from Chaeyeon." Yena whispered to Yuri.

"I don't think so though, I saw Chaeyeon already have her eyes on Minju." Yuri whispered back to Yena.

"Good luck to our two coward friends from protecting their precious Minju." Yena just shook her head and went back dancing.

Minju got tired and left the floor. She went back to their table sweating and feeling very hot. She drink up the soda she saw on the table.

She was fanning herself when someone suddenly sit beside her. It's wasn't neither her friends. She took a closer look to the person, and when the girl lifted her head Minju almost fell on her seat. It was Chaeyeon who sat beside her.

"It's really hot in here." Chaeyeon said while wiping her sweats.

Minju just looking at her with her eyes widely opened. She can't believe that Chaeyeon is really beside her at the moment.

"Ooops! Sorry wrong table!" Chaeyeon saw Minju's face and realized it wasn't her table.

"No! No! It's alright!" Minju said waving her hands.

"I'm really sorry miss." Chaeyeon apologized.

"It's okay! You can stay on your seat." Minju said stopping the girl from leaving.

"Are you sure?" Chaeyeon asked looking ashamed.

"Yes. My friends are still on the floor, so I'm just by myself right now." Minju smilingly said.

"Thank you! It's really hot in here." Chaeyeon said fanning herself.

"Here. You can drink this." Minju offered her drink to Chaeyeon.

"Ohh thank you! You're really nice." Chaeyeon said and accepted the drink.

"By the way I'm Lee Chaeyeon." She offered her hand to Minju.

"I'm.. I'm Kim Minju." She said blushingly and accepted Chaeyeon's hand.

"You are pretty Minju. I've been looking at you earlier." Chaeyeon said after shaking the girl's hand.

"No. I'm not. You're the one who's really cool. You dances really well, not just well but really the best!" Minju said and blushed more.

"Thank you Minju." Chaeyeon smiled at her.

"It's really hot in here." Minju said, cooling herself from blushing too much.

"You know what, let's get some fresh air outside." Chaeyeon said.

"Where?" Minju asked.

"Just trust me. It's refreshing over there." Chaeyeon smilingly said.

The two stood up from their seats and went to the building's balcony where a good view of the city can be seen.

"Wow! It's really beautiful here." Minju said in amazement, her eyes were sparkling looking at the view.

"I told you, it's refreshing here." Chaeyeon proudly said.

The two just leaned on the rails, appreciating the beauty of the city lights.

"Is it your first time here?" Chaeyeon asked.

"Yes. My friends just brought me here." Minju answered.

"Hmm so you're friends with Yena and the other girls." Chaeyeon said.

"You know them?" Minju asked.

"Yes, I know almost everyone here." Chaeyeon replied.

"You're really friendly." Minju said.

"Not to all though, just only for the people I like." Chaeyeon smilingly said.

"Just like you." Chaeyeon mumbled.

"What did you say?" Minju pretended she didn't hear anything.

"Nothing. I saw you earlier, you looked sad. Are you okay?" Chaeyeon asked.

"The truth is, I'm here because I'm stressed with my studies. I failed one of my subject." Minju said looking very pissed.

"That's okay. You know what. I failed two classes this term." Chaeyeon laughingly said.

"Wow you're worst than me." Minju also laughed.

"Well, I can't do anything. I'm more in love with dancing than studying." Chaeyeon jokingly said.

"I failed because my professor doesn't like me, she thinks I'm prettier than her that's why she hated me." Minju vented out.

"I bet she's ugly that's why she hate pretty girls like you." Chaeyeon said and laughed hard.

"She is." Minju also laughed.

The two kept bashing their professors and even their own universities. They kept laughing at each other's stories.

-

The girls went back to their seats. Yujin and Chaewon quickly looked for Minju.

"Where that no fun girl went again??" Yujin asked looking pissed, as she can't see Minju anywhere.

"I hope she didn't left for real." Chaewon said looking upset.

"You two can please just relax. Look, her things are still here." Yena said.

"I think I saw Chaeyeon sat on our table earlier. Maybe they are together now." Yuri said.

"Whaaat?!" Yujin and Chaewon reacted at the same time.

"I mean maybe they went out together, or just somewhere else right now." Yuri explained.

"Yaaaah! You two are so obvious!" Yena teasingly said.

"What do you mean?" Yujin asked looking pissed at Yena.

"What are you saying?" Chaewon added looking annoyed.

"OBVIOUSLY JEALOUS!!" Yena shouted at the two.

"No! Why would I?!" Yujin said angrily.

"Absolutely not. I don't care at all." Chaewon said rolling her eyes.

"FINE." Yena said and went back clinging to Yuri.

"Ohh there she is!" Yuri pointed at Minju.

Minju walked back to them with a smile, she waved her hands to Chaeyeon as they separated ways.

"WHERE DID YOU GO KIM MINJU??" The two girls asked at the same time.

"Relax guys. I just went outside with Chaeyeon." Minju answered looking surprised with the two.

"Did you guys kissed?!!" Chaewon asked angrily.

"Did you guys make out?!!" Yujin asked angrily.

The two were over reacting about Minju talking with Chaeyeon for just 30 minutes.

"Yaaaa! Why are you guys getting mad at me for no reason?" Minju complained.

"Babe they are so obvious." Yena whispered to Yuri.

"Of course we're the ones who brought you here and-" Yujin didn't finish her sentence as Chaewon continued it.

"And we don't want anything bad happen to you." Chaewon finished her words.

"As if something will happen to me in that 30 minutes. And Chaeyeon is really a nice girl." Minju said looking at the two.

"Those two were very threatened with Chaeyeon." Yuri whispered to Yena.

"So, you liked her already?!" Yujin asked.

"That fast??" Chaewon added.

"Yes. I really like her." Minju said and sighed putting her hand on her forehead.

"We failed Yujin-ah." Chaewon said weakly.

"Really hard." Yujin added.

The two leaned their backs on the couch. Looking lifeless, like their souls left their bodies.

"But... She told me that she already have girlfriend." Minju smiled bitterly.

The two quickly lifted their heads and looked at Minju with smile on their faces.

"I told you she's a bad news." Yujin proudly said.

"Who? Don't tell me it's Eunbi?" Chaewon asked.

"No. She said her girlfriend's name is Sakura. Miyawaki Sakura." Minju said trying to push a smile.

She fell in love with Chaeyeon tonight and she also fall out of love with her the same night. Maybe they are really not meant to be, the girl thought to herself as she tried hard to smile.

"Miyawaki Sakura??" Yena was surprised.

"That girl is really pretty! She's a model." Yuri added.

"As expected to the dancing King." Yena looked very pleased.

"They look really good together." Yujin said happily.

"They deserve each other more than anyone else." Chaewon said looking satisfied.

"Yujin? Chaewon? Do you guys know that girl?" Minju asked.

"NO." The two both shook their heads.

"But just listening to their names, they really fit each other." Yujin explained herself.

"I can imagine how perfect couple they are with just their names." Chaewon also explained herself.

Minju almost broke down because of her two pabo friends. They are really annoying but she loves them so much. Those two never leave her side ever since the first day.

"You two are really pabo, but I really love you." Minju said and laughed.

"But you love me more right?" Yujin cheekily asked.

"No, it's obvious that she loves me more." Chaewon braggingly said.

"You both shut up and just confess your real feelings to Minju. COWARDS." Yena annoyingly said.

Minju's eyes widened and was surprised on what Yena just said. The two panickly looked at each other and pushed each other out of the table.

"What are you saying Yena? You're disgusting me." Yujin said and ran to the dance floor.

"Stop saying bad things Yena, you're scaring me." Chaewon said and followed Yujin to the dance floor.

Minju just laughed at the two who both running away. She almost believe Yena, but good thing those two never let her down. They never miss to make her smile.

Yena and Yuri just sighed looking at the three. Minju followed the two on the floor and happily danced with them. And all of them enjoyed the rest of the night.

-

 

*END*


End file.
